sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Bad Times at the El Royale
| writer = Drew Goddard | starring = | music = Michael Giacchino | cinematography = Seamus McGarvey | editing = Lisa Lassek | studio = | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = | runtime = 141 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $32 million | gross = $31.9 million }} Bad Times at the El Royale is a 2018 neo-noir thriller film written, produced and directed by Drew Goddard. The film stars Jeff Bridges, Cynthia Erivo, Dakota Johnson, Jon Hamm, Cailee Spaeny, Lewis Pullman and Chris Hemsworth. Set in 1969, the plot follows seven strangers each hiding dark secrets, who come to a head one night in a shady hotel on the California-Nevada border. Bad Times at the El Royale premiered at Fantastic Fest on September 27, 2018, and was theatrically released in the United States on October 12, 2018. Although a box office failure, grossing $31 million worldwide against its $32 million budget, it received generally positive reviews from critics, with praise for its acting and Goddard's screenplay and direction, although some reviewers criticized the runtime and pacing. Plot In 1969, Catholic priest Daniel Flynn, singer Darlene Sweet, salesman Laramie Seymour Sullivan, and hippie Emily Summerspring arrive at the El Royale at the California-Nevada border, where they meet the hotel's only remaining employee, Miles Miller. Upon checking into the honeymoon suite, Sullivan is revealed to be FBI Agent Dwight Broadbeck, sent to remove FBI surveillance equipment from the room. While there, he discovers additional surveillance equipment of unknown origin. He also discovers a secret corridor from which guest's rooms can be observed via two-way mirrors and filmed via a 16mm camera setup. From the corridor Broadbeck sees Emily committing an apparent kidnapping and reports it to FBI Director J. Edgar Hoover, who instructs him to ignore the kidnapping and to prevent the guests from leaving until the surveillance materials are secured. Meanwhile, Flynn invites Sweet to join him for dinner. She sees him spiking her drink and knocks him unconscious with a bottle. Miles finds Flynn and shows him the secret passageway, explaining that "management" regularly has him film guests' intimate encounters and send the footage to them. Miles admits having withheld one incriminating film of a deceased public figure who'd been kind to him. Meanwhile, against orders, Agent Broadbeck attempts to rescue Emily's hostage, who is revealed to be Emily's younger sister, Rose. Emily shoots Broadbeck, killing him and accidentally injuring Miles who was watching from behind the mirror. An overwhelmed Sweet witnesses the killing. Flynn appears and reveals that he is really a criminal named Donald O'Kelly who was imprisoned after a botched robbery ten years earlier. Recently paroled, O'Kelly returned to the El Royale in priest garb to retrieve the money that his brother Felix had hidden there before being double-crossed and killed after the robbery. Due to O'Kelly's failing memory, he checked into the wrong room and discovered the money was not there. Believing it to be in Sweet's room, he had attempted to drug her simply to gain access to her room. The two agree to split the cash. In the lobby, Emily and Rose, having discovered the corridor, interrogate Miles about the surveillance operation. It is revealed that Emily forcibly removed her sister from a cult led by Billy Lee, a lecherous and sadistic but charismatic figure responsible for a string of murders in Malibu. However, Rose reveals she has called Lee and given him their location. As O'Kelly and Sweet attempt to leave with the money, Lee and his cultists arrive and hold them hostage along with Emily and Miles. While terrorizing the group, Lee learns of the money and the film, which he realizes is worth more than the money. Using a game of roulette to choose between Emily and Miles, Lee kills Emily. Before Lee completes another roulette round between O'Kelly and Sweet, O'Kelly attacks Lee and a melee ensues. Sweet implores Miles to pick up the gun and help, but he says he cannot kill any more people. It is revealed that Miles served in Vietnam as a U.S.-military sniper and killed 123 people. Sweet tells him it is okay and resigns herself to death. But just as Lee is about to kill O'Kelly, Miles picks up the gun and kills Lee and the other cultists with skilled precision. A distraught Rose stabs Miles then is shot by O'Kelly. Before Miles dies, Sweet tells O'Kelly to absolve Miles of the guilt over his actions in Vietnam. O'Kelly complies. O'Kelly and Sweet retrieve the money, Sweet tosses the film into the fire, and the pair leaves the hotel. The next day, Sweet performs in Reno for a small audience. She smiles as she spots O'Kelly, who has arrived to see her perform. Cast * Jeff Bridges as Donald "Dock” O'Kelly / Daniel Flynn, a robber masquerading as a Catholic priest. * Cynthia Erivo as Darlene Sweet, a struggling soul singer. * Dakota Johnson as Emily Summerspring, a "hippie" trying to save her sister from Billy Lee's cult. ** Hannah Zirke as young Emily * Jon Hamm as Dwight Broadbeck / 'Laramie' Seymour Sullivan, an undercover FBI agent posing as a vacuum cleaner salesman. * Cailee Spaeny as Rose Summerspring, Emily's younger sister, still devoted to Billy Lee. ** Charlotte Mosby as young Rose * Lewis Pullman as Miles Miller, the hotel clerk and sole employee left at the El Royale, formerly a sniper in the Vietnam War. ** Austin Abell as young Miles * Chris Hemsworth as Billy Lee, a charismatic but lecherous and sadistic cult leader. * Nick Offerman as Felix O'Kelly, Dock's brother and criminal partner. * Xavier Dolan as Buddy Sunday, a music producer who fires Darlene for refusing to sleep with him. * Shea Whigham as Dr. Woodbury Laurence, a prison doctor who diagnoses O'Kelly. * Mark O'Brien as Larsen Rogers, Dock and Felix's accomplice. * Charles Halford as Sammy Wilds, Dock's prison cellmate. * Jim O'Heir as Milton Wyrick, the presenter at Darlene's show in Reno. * Manny Jacinto as Waring "Wade" Espiritu, a member of Billy Lee's cult. * Alvina August as Vesta Shears, a singer who replaces Darlene. * Gerry Nairn as Paul Kraemer, a reporter. * William B. Davis as Judge Gordon Hoffman, who sentences Dock. Production On March 8, 2017, it was announced that 20th Century Fox had bought the spec script Bad Times at the El Royale, written by Drew Goddard, who would also direct and produce the film. On August 23, 2017, Chris Hemsworth and Jeff Bridges were cast in the 1960s-set film, to play two among the several characters who collide at the El Royale hotel, near California's Lake Tahoe. That same day, it was also reported that Tom Holland had passed on a role, and that Beyoncé was being courted for the role of a Black vocalist. It was also revealed that main roles in the ensemble would include a vacuum cleaner salesman, two female criminals, a male cult leader, and a desk clerk. Later in August 2017, newcomer Cailee Spaeny was added to the cast to play an impressionable Southern girl brought to the hotel, while Cynthia Erivo was cast as the Black singer who finds herself in the wrong place at the wrong time. In January 2018, Dakota Johnson and Russell Crowe joined the cast (though Crowe did not appear in the film). In February 2018, Jon Hamm, Nick Offerman, and Mark O'Brien joined the cast, and in May 2018, Lewis Pullman was also confirmed for a role. Principal photography on the film began on January 29, 2018 in Vancouver, British Columbia. In February, it was being shot in Burnaby. The El Royale is quite similar in appearance and characteristics to a closed former hotel-casino called the Cal Neva Lodge & Casino. Music The score for Bad Times at the El Royale was composed by Michael Giacchino over August 15-16, 2018 at the Newman Scoring Stage at 20th Century Fox Studios. The score was released by Milan Records on October 12, 2018. A separate soundtrack edition, featuring songs from the movie was released by Republic Records. Director Goddard described the movie as "a love letter to music", and considered the original songs as "reflecting the smoky film noir spirit" of the movie, the soundtrack assembles jazz, doo wop and fifties and sixties staples as its period songs by artists including The Four Preps, Edwin Starr, Frankie Valli, The Crystals, The Mamas & The Papas, Four Tops, The American Breed & more. The digital version of the soundtrack was later updated to include two of the songs performed in the movie by Cynthia Erivo: "This Old Heart of Mine (Is Weak for You)" and "Hold On, I'm Coming". Although not included on the soundtrack, Erivo also performed the songs "Try A Little Tenderness", "What Becomes of the Broken Hearted" and "Unchained Melody". Director Goddard also self-penned a song for Erivo to perform, titled ""Hold Me In Your Arms, Lift Me On High". Erivo was required to sing on camera in real-time, with no option to use pre-recorded vocals: "Every time you see me sing in a room, wherever, it’s happening in that room and I’m singing for real", Erivo explained later. For the long scene where Laramie discovers the secret passageway, Erivo had to perform twenty-seven takes, while the later scene where Darlene is singing to cover the noise Doc makes while digging was shot twenty times. Release The first trailer was released on June 7, 2018. The film had its world premiere at Fantastic Fest on September 27, 2018 and also screened at the San Sebastián International Film Festival. It was theatrically released in the United States on October 12, 2018. Home media The film received a digital release on December 18, 2018, and received a 4K Ultra HD, Blu-ray, and DVD release on January 1, 2019. Reception Box office Bad Times at the El Royale grossed $17.8 million in the United States and Canada, and $13.7 million in other territories, for a total worldwide gross of $31.5 million, against a production budget of $32 million. In the United States and Canada, Bad Times at the El Royale was released alongside First Man and Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween, and was projected to gross $8–12 million from 2,808 theaters in its opening weekend, with some predictions going as high as $17 million. The film made $2.8 million on its first day and went on to debut to $7.2 million, finishing seventh at the box office. Deadline Hollywood speculates the film was hurt by its 141-minute runtime, as well as its niche genre and lack of awards buzz. The film dropped 52% in its second weekend to $3.4 million, finishing ninth. Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 75% based on 232 reviews, with an average rating of 6.67/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "Smart, stylish, and packed with solid performances, Bad Times at the El Royale delivers pure popcorn fun with the salty tang of social subtext." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 60 out of 100, based on 43 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B–" on an A+ to F scale. Randy Cordova, in a review for the Arizona Republic, wrote "...El Royal feels like a Quentin Tarantino film, even though it’s not. It boasts a lot of the director's signature touches: There are jarring bursts of graphic violence, a retro soundtrack and title cards throughout. Plus, like a lot of Tarantino films, it runs about 30 minutes too long. But hey, if you’re going to pay homage, there are worse ways to go." See also * List of black films of the 2010s References External links * * * * * Category:2018 films Category:2010s mystery films Category:2010s thriller films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:American films Category:American mystery films Category:American thriller films Category:English-language films Category:Neo-noir Category:American nonlinear narrative films Category:Films about death Category:Films about murder Category:Films directed by Drew Goddard Category:Films scored by Michael Giacchino Category:Films set in 1969 Category:Films set in California Category:Films set in hotels Category:Films set in Nevada Category:Screenplays by Drew Goddard